The Center
by Care1
Summary: This has been UPDATED. When Cameron and Jonny get hurt, where do they go to recover? Cameron whomp - but Jonathan doesn't come out clean.


**The Center**

This is the third and hopefully last incarnation of "The Center". Many thanks to Chiflower and her band of merry associates for the Beta work.

After an accident on stage, Cameron is forced to take time away from the world he loves. Jonathan however is getting the break he craves, but at what cost.

 **The Archive: New York City – 3 weeks before Show time:**

It had been a long week draining everyone in the team, especially the twins. The new show had been a rough one to plan. Jonathan and Gunter were dealing with the normal "Cameron issues". He wanted an illusion that would put him in the air and landing just off Stage where Jonathan would appear in his place.

Jordan came out of the workshop trying not to cough and failing miserably. He knew that if Dina heard him, he would be sent home instantly. After the "Great Bronchitis outbreak" of 2009 in which the entire team was in bed, Dina had issued orders that anyone even sneezed the wrong way, they would be banned from the Archive until a doctor's note was produced. "Jordan!" Dina yelled from the kitchen. "I know, Dina, I headed home." Jordan picked up his jacket and the files he was working on and headed for the door.

 **Madison Theatre, New York City**

Three hours to show time and the adrenalin kept everyone up. Jonathan and Gunter were behind the scenes doing last minute safety checks. Jordan and Dina are running the show one last time for Cameron in the dressing room. Nick, their long-time assistant producer coughed as he gave the five minutes to curtain call. Dina nervous that Cameron would get sick, put Nick on opposite side of the stage.

"Ready three, Light cue in five, Four, three…" Dina began the call for the final illusion, Eagles. Jordan and Gunter had finished the rigging Cameron for him to begin. Jonathan spoke to Cameron over his ear piece, "Cam be careful on that final pass. The rehearsal run you barely made it though." In his usual tone, Cameron answered, "You worry too much Jonny." He took center stage just as the lights came up. The card illusion began as Cameron lifted of the stage, the audience was amazed. During the final pass, Cameron heard something snap.

There was a loud thud on stage as the lights went dark. Jordan and the medics rushed toward Cameron and in under 10 seconds they had him on a backboard and off stage before the lights came up. Jonathan taking the bows for Cameron as the crowd cheered. After the curtain dropped, Jonathan rushed to his brother's side. "Damn it Cam, I told you this illusion wasn't ready." Jonathan stared down his brother with an all too familiar look. "I'm ok Jonny, just got the wind knocked out of me." He tried to get off the backboard and cringed the instantly. "Dina, take him to St. Mary's, get him checked out. I'll do the meet and greet. I'll keep Gunter with me and we'll meet you as soon as we're done."

"Damn it. Why was that so long?" Jonathan worried as he finished signing the final autograph three hours later. "I told him that he had to be careful on that last pass. What happened?" "We're not sure, but you know I'm going to be going over every part of that rigging." Gunter said when Jonathan reached the door. "Dina called, He's in surgery to fix a broken arm and ankle. She has our security waiting at the underground garage." Jonathan coughing, nodded. After this accident, He is going to be demanding that every illusion was going to be run by him first. If there was any chance that a problem would happen – they would scrap the trick. No more chances – "Cameron the cat" was running out of lives. He grabbed the water, hoping to clear his throat.

 **St Mary's Hospital:**

The three-minute trip felt like a lifetime, Gunter entered the underground garage. Staying in the SUV, Jonathan waited to make sure the coast was clear for him to make it to the door. Gunter motioned for him to move as Jonathan pulled up the hood of his coat.

Gunter held the door, "Did someone call the Center? He's going to need therapy." Jonathan said as he slipped past him. "I think Dr. Wilson made arrangements." Jonathan nodded. He ran toward Dina – closing the gap quickly. "How is he?" She guided the two men to a private room. "His right humerous was broken – he needs a plate and screws to fix it. The ankle was a bit more of a challenge. It has to be rebuilt." Dina took his hand. "He's going to be out of commission for a month, maybe more."

Jonathan nodded. "So, what is on Cameron's schedule?" Dina took her datebook. "We've got an interview tomorrow, you'll have to step in. I can reschedule everything else. We'll use the prep for "Deception" to cover for his recovery."

A coughing fit took Jonny as Dr Wilson approached them. "What happened this time?" Jonathan shook his head. "I'm not sure. I was waiting at my mark, Cameron was in the air and I heard a thud. When they reached him, his arm was twisted behind him and couldn't see his legs." Dr. Wilson nodded. Behind him Cameron was wheeled into the private wing. "Everything is set up as normal. I'll get him settled and then let you see him."

The normal nursing staff set to work getting transferred to the bed and setting Cameron's leg elevated. They all knew about the brothers. Sebastian Black had gone to great lengths to set up Dr Wilson. When the boys were 15, Jonathan had broken his leg making his entrance at the end of the show. Cameron had made such a fuss about staying with Jonny, that Dr Wilson took pity on the twins. He found the hospital and the nurses that he could trust. They took one look at the twins and fell in protective mode. Since then Cameron and Jonathan called on Dr Wilson whenever they had been an accident.

Cameron woke up as Jonathan began to settle in for the night. "How bad is it this time?" He asked. "Your right humerous is broken and your ankle had to be rebuilt from the scratch. It looks like we're going to get that vacation that we've all been needing." Jonathan coughed as he pulled off his boots. Cameron nodded as he took inventory of his limbs. Just as his brother said. His arm was wrapped, and his left leg was casted up to his shin. "The Center?" Jonny nodded. "Get some sleep Cameron. Dr. Wilson is going to be here early to check on you. Then Dina and I are going to do the New Yorker interview. She's going to cancel the rest of the appearances." Cameron shook his head. "There is one more that you've got to keep. Dina knows which one." Jonny looked at Cam. "Listen, you get some sleep and we'll discuss it in the morning. I promise."

The night nurse came in. "It's something to help him sleep. Dr. Wilson is also prescribing you a cough suppressant. It will help you sleep also." She smiled at her charges, pushing the uninjured brother toward the bed next to Cameron. Jonny slipped in and fell asleep quickly. She turned to Cameron's IV and administered the medicine. His eyes began to droop, and she turned toward the door smiling at the Black brothers, wondering what else they could get into.

The alarms woke Jonny about 3am. Cameron was seizing – the nurses bolting thru the door. Jonny was trying to get his brother's attention. The fear in his eyes got the attention of one nurse. "Jonny, I need you to step back a moment. Let us help Cameron." He sat on the bed, grasping a pillow - watching the scene in front of him. The nurse set to work calming Cameron, medications and soothing words. Cameron's body began to respond to medicine and he returned to a fitful sleep. The nurse turned, "Jonny, do you know if Cameron hit his head?" Jonny watched his brother sleeping. "I was on the other side of the stage. I didn't see anything until after the curtain dropped."

"Dr Wilson has been called in. He's going to want a head CT. He may have to call in a neurologist." She sat on Jonathan's bed. "I'm going to call Dina. You shouldn't be alone right now." In his heart, he knew it was the right thing.

It took Dr Wilson ten minutes to get to the hospital, already clearing the CT room for Cameron. Dina would have to keep Jonathan in the room, there was just too much chance of them being caught. Dina arrived just as they were wheeling Cameron out. "What are they saying, Jonny?" Jonathan curled up on the bed. "It could be a brain bleed, or swelling, or worse." He began to tear up as Dina took him in her arms.

Dr. Wilson watched as the images came on screen. The neurologist pointed out what they both saw. Dr. Wilson shook the consultant's hand and supervised Cameron's transfer back to his room. Jonathan was sleeping in Dina's arms. Dr. Wilson nodded toward them, watching as Cameron was settled back into his bed. Dina gentle shook Jonathan.

"Cameron has a small bleed in his occipital lobe. It's going to resolve on its own. We'll keep him a couple more days, then send him to the Center for rehab." Dr. Wilson took his hands and looked into Jonathan's eyes. "I'm telling you the truth. He's going to be okay."

 **The Center – Upstate New York**

Two days later, a private ambulance pulled up to the back entrance. Dr. Wilson and the Black's security team had cleared the area be able to get Cameron to the exit. Dina and Jonathan had to cover the interview and appearance, so they were staying in New York. Linda Collins had been a part of the care team that Sebastian and Dr. Wilson had put in place to care for his sons. When she had taken the job at the Center, she convinced the board of directors to agree to the Black's demands. It had proven to be a fruitful partnership, as one or both the boys had stayed with them over the past twenty years.

At 4 pm, Linda was standing post with the Center's medical staff waiting for Cameron's Ambulance to arrive. "We've still have that new therapist that has refused to sign the Black's non-disclosure agreement. I think we may have an issue." She had thought about it already. "Mr. Garrison has requested some in home care. He leaves within the hour. Jessica will be assigned to his care for the next three months." The board had dealt with Mr. Black's tirade when the boy's secret had almost been discovered ten years ago. They put the offender in one of their other centers, far enough away from the Black brothers. Also, they had set up this private location for their most influential clients.

The ambulance backed into the bay, Jordan jumped to the pavement. "Hi Linda!" She smiled at the young man. "What did you get yourself into this time Cameron? I thought we agreed that you were going to stop these outrageous stunts." Cameron's boyish charm shone as he was lowered on the stretcher. "I just had to come see your lovely face." Linda looked at him the way their tutor used to when their assignments weren't finished. "When are we expected Jonathan?"

"He and Dina had to stay in the city, Cameron Black events. They should be here in the morning." Jordan handed over the latest reports from Dr. Wilson. "So, two days ago you had a seizure? Had any headaches today?" Cameron shook his head. "I'd like him to get an MRI before we get him settled. Jordan, could you follow Ted down to Cameron's suite. He'll help you get things put away by the time we get done with the MRI."

Cameron knew better than talk back to Linda and her staff. She was the closest thing to a mother figure that the Black brothers had for a long time. "So, what's the game plan?" Cameron asked as they transferred him to the MRI. "We get the MRI, see where the bleed is. Then we get you settled, resting today. Tomorrow, after Jonathan gets here, we start on your rehab." Linda pressed a button and Cameron slid into the machine.

Linda settled behind the screen. "Settle in Cameron. It will take about thirty minutes." He closed his eyes, trying to block out the noise of the machine. In his head, Cameron tried to figure out what had happened with the illusion. Gunter had set everything with his usual precision, Jordan handled the onstage rigging the same way he always did. "But what went wrong?" Cameron said what he thought was in his head. Linda's voice came over the speaker. "Are you okay?" "Linda, I'm fine."

Thirty minutes later, Cameron was pulled out of the MRI. "So, do I still have a brain?" he asked with a bit of snark. Linda chuckled. "I need to have a neurologist look at the scans. But I think we may need to give you an extra day or two to rest." She walked with him down the hall. "Let's get you settled and we'll have Tessa get you some lunch."

 **St Andrews school: 10 am**

Dina and Jonathan drove up to the school. Cameron had agreed to the event that the Catholic church had proposed, he would do the mini show and the winning classroom would get to up close illusions and ask questions about magic.

"It's scheduled for about an hour. You do the show and talk with the winning class for half hour. Then it's back to the Archive for a little dinner and relaxing. First thing in morning, I have a car to take you to the Center before Cameron starts his physical therapy." Dina looked over her schedule. Jonny was hoping that she was not paying attention to his coughing fit.

"You're not cooking right?" He said playfully. They walked up to the gym where Cameron Black Industries team had finished setting up the equipment. Jonathan changed into his suit and Dina brought him a cough drop and bottle of water. "Didn't think I noticed?" Dina smirked, "We're turning in early tonight. Chicken soup and a warm bed – that's what they Doctor ordered."

As promised, one hour later Jonny and Dina were back in the car. "That was really fun." Jonny said wiping his brow. "I understand what Cam has been saying about the mini shows. We should schedule me for more of those shows." Dina smiled. She knew he'd loved the children. Too bad he had a cough – they could have gone out tonight and celebrated. Oh well, it would have to be a romantic evening in.

 **The Center:**

The next morning, Jonathan walked coughing into a tissue into the Center's main lobby. He willingly turned over his phone and walked down the hall toward Cameron's suite. He quietly opened the door. Jordan was sitting in the lounge chair listening to his music. Jonathan's attention then turned to the bed. His little brother, if only by five minutes, looked peaceful in his slumber. Jonathan turned around and laid down on the other bed in the room. Sleep took over him rather quickly, giving Jordan the clue, it was time to leave. Gathering his things, he walked into the outer room, giving the brothers a bit of privacy.

An hour later, Linda came into the suite. "Good to see you Jonathan, when did you get in?" Jonny thru back the covers. "About an hour ago, how did Cameron do last night?" Linda pulled the scans up on her laptop. "He's brain bleed that Dr. Wilson found is shrinking, but not as quickly has we'd hope. I'm going to give him a couple of days before we start his physical therapy.' Jonathan looked at his brother. "I'm guessing that you're not leaving anytime soon." Jonathan nodded. "Look for changes in his speech, or if he gets confused. Most of all keep him calm. Let the staff know if you need anything." Linda left Cameron's room as Jonathan took up residence next to his brother's bed.

Lunch time rolled around as Linda check on her charges. Jonathan was sleeping in a chair next to Cameron's bed. Cameron had a deck of cards trying flip them. "Give it sometime Cameron, you need to let you hand heal first." She set their lunch tray on the dresser. Turning to wake Jonathan "Lunch is here." He moved a little. Linda touched his forehead – warm. She took a thermometer out of her pocket and placed it on Jonathan's head. "102.4, Tessa I need you to page Dr. Wilson." Linda turned to Cameron. "Jonathan has a temperature – I'm concerned about his breathing. I'm going to schedule aa chest x-ray and start him on antibiotics." She turned back to Jonny, starting to unbutton his shirt to check his breathing. "Cam it looks like you are going to get a roommate for a while." She started to get the shirt off when something from Cameron's side of the room caught her ear.

"What's happening Linda?" Cameron tried to move to Jonny's side. Linda moved to catch him before he fell. "You know better Cameron." He tried to speak, but his words just slurred "Dizzy". Linda knew what was coming next "Damn," She hit the call button. "I need help in here now."

Her team rushed in. Teddy and another staff took over Jonathan's care. "He's going to need a chest x-ray, put him on a non-rebreather." Teddy nodded and moved Jonathan to a gurney, ready to get him to x-ray. Tessa and Linda worked to find out what was happening with Cameron. Writing some information in his chart, Linda handed Tessa a syringe. "Cameron, we're going to get you something to help with the dizziness. How does your head feel?" They didn't get an answer, just the beginnings on a seizure. "Get him on his side. Page Dr Miller and have him meet us at St. Mary's" Linda watched as Cameron's seizure grew.

The EMT's arrived a moment after Jonathan was wheeled out. Linda barked out her orders – "Get him on the gurney. Let's get him on oxygen, give us a smooth ride, but hurry we need to get him in to surgery within the hour." They quickly loaded Cameron on the gurney and were in the ambulance with in 3 minutes.

 **The Center: 20 minutes later**

The staff was still buzzing when Dina came in the door. She ran down the hall toward Cameron's suite only to find it a disaster area. Shaking, Dina turned around only to run straight into Dr. Wilson. "Dina I'm glad you're here. There have been some set-backs." He guided her down the hall to the treatment room. "Jonathan has developed pneumonia. I moved him to the icu unit so that he'll have nurses monitoring him round the clock." She nodded thru the tears, looking at her lover and best friend. "That doesn't explain the site I saw in the suite. Where's Cameron?"

"He had another seizure. Linda took him to St. Mary's and Dr Miller is meeting her there. There is a good chance that they will have to take him to surgery." Dina nodded. "Does Jonny know about Cam?" Dr. Wilson looked at the young man in front of them. "I believe he was unconscious when Cameron started seizing." A nurse poked out the door. "He's temp is up to 102.4." Dr Wilson went into Jonathan's room leaving Dina outside watching her family suffer.

 **St. Mary's Hospital:**

The hospital had cleared the outpatient entrance for Cameron's arrival. The board had notified security to close off the route toward the operating suites. Dr. Miller's head nurse walked toward the ambulance. "How's the patient?" The attendant handed over the binder. Linda dropped down as the gurney was pulled out.

"He's stable. Frank gave us a smooth ride. We had an MRI done yesterday. The bleed has grown by 3 mm." She nodded motioning to an orderly, "Henry, get him up to pre-op. Linda, Dr. Miller is waiting for you in the Film room."

"Let's see what we're working with." Dr. Miller pulled up Cameron's latest scan. "This should be straight forward. We'll go in at the base, remove the back of his skull and remove bleed. He'll be with us for four weeks, then he'll be back under your watchful eye." Linda looked back at Dr. Miller. He knew that either Linda or her assistant would be at Cameron's side the whole time. "I will to need to restrict who is going to be on his care team." Miller nodded. "The Gallery has been cleared, I've got my chief of surgery and head of Orthotics on stand by for his other injuries." They continued to scrub in as he watched the back of Cameron's head get shaved.

Three hours later, tubed and bandaged Cameron was resting in the private wing of the ICU. The hospital board had chosen nurses that the Center had vetted personally. Three would be responsible for his direct care, the others would be monitor him from the desk. Linda and Tessa would be supervising each group of nurses. Dr. Miller motioned for Linda to follow him. "We'll keep him on the vent tonight. Tomorrow, we'll extubate and begin neuro checks." Linda stepped to the nurse's station. "I'd better call and check on my other patient." She picked up the phone.

At the Center, Dina was pacing back and forth watching over Jonathan. Jordan and Gunther had arrived hours ago, standing by for whatever Dina would need. They both knew that Jonathan would want them to take care of the love of his life. The nurses had placed Jonathan on oxygen to help his breathing.

Dr Wilson walked into the room. "Good your awake. Jonny how are you feeling?" Jonny looked at the group in front of him. "The oxygen is helping a little. What's going on – where's Cameron?" Dr Wilson pulled up a chair. "When Linda came to bring you lunch, you were having a hard time breathing. While she was checking you over, Cameron began seizing." Jonny's eyes grew wide with fear as he gripped Dina's hand." He continued, "She just called, Linda said that the surgery went well. The bleed was hiding a bit of a bigger bleed. Dr. Miller got all of it. Cameron's going to be in the hospital for a few weeks and then he'll come back here. I would expect that you'll be off the stage for at least 6 months maybe more."

He didn't care about that. He settled back into his bed with a sense of peace. Cameron was going to be ok, they all were going to be fine.

A few days later, Jonathan was moved back to their suite. He was still using oxygen, but that was only when he got winded. Dina came into the suite with an I Pad in hand. "Someone wants to talk to you." She handed it over, the screen came to life. It was Cameron. Jonny removed the oxygen mask. "Hey there, knuckle head." Cameron smiled from behind his own mask. "When are you coming?" Linda answered for Jonny. "Cameron, Jonny is recovering from pneumonia. He won't be able to leave the Center for a couple of weeks. I don't want him to be near you until your stronger." Jonny chimed in. "I'm going to be kicking your butt around the rehab when you get back here." Cameron smiled. Jonny's face got serious for a moment. Cam - Thanks for not leaving me alone."

 **The Center: Outside courtyard.**

It was a month before Cameron had made it back to the Center. Jonathan fully recovered within two weeks but didn't visit Cameron due to his weakened state. Linda had arranged for them to talk daily via skype. When they finally got back together, it seemed like they had never separated. In Jonny's mind – he knew that Gunter would have to run every trick past him prior to even talking to Cameron. He knew that he would never survive another scare like this again.

Cameron was wheeled out to the garden after therapy. Jonny was waiting for him. "You are feeling alright?" His little brother nodded. "It's good to be outside for once." They sat in silence for a while each contemplating what to say next. Cameron spoke first. "I'm sorry Jonny. I should have listened to you about the stunts. I promise that I listen to you more." Jonny chuckled. They both knew that Cam would think of something to place himself in danger again. Jonny turned to his twin. He looked at the man in front of him, baseball cap covering his shaved head. "Cam at least promise to let me that we'll plan these out a lot more."

The two brothers sat watching the sunset on another day – together just as they should be.


End file.
